Questions
by ShadowQueen25
Summary: The last thing Aerrow asked his father before the Dark Ace betrayed them all.


Questions

More random crap. And when I mean crap, I _really _mean crap. But don't worry! It's only a one shot, I'll start working on something serious... eventually...

I own nothing about Storm Hawks, btw. NOTHING!!!

* * *

"Dad?"

The muscular, red headed man didn't respond to his son. Instead, he just rolled over and let loose a snore that would've scared the crap out of any Cyclonian in the area. Too bad he'd already thrown most of them in jail.

"Da~ad?"

Snore

Aerrow rolled his eyes and grabbed a wrench, which, for some reason, was lying in the floor of his father's room. Unceremoniously, he began to beat the head board of his father's bed.

"Huh?! MAN YOU STATIONS- Oh…"

Aerrow cast his father a weak glare as the man scratched the back of his head.

"Eh heh… Was there something you needed?" He asked sheepishly. Aerrow nodded, but didn't say anything. His father looked around awkwardly for a second before continuing.

"Well… What is it?"

Aerrow grabbed his father's sword from the nightstand.

"Why do you always keep this with you? No one ever attacks us here… right?" He asked. Sighing, Aerrow's father rested his head back on his pillow.

"Son, I really don't want to play twenty questions with you at four o' clock in the morning…" He said, rolling over onto his side.

"No, wait! Don't go back to sleep! It's just one question, I swear!"

Aerrow's father cast him a look that read 'I'm not falling for that again' only to meet a big eyed, suddenly sad faced Aerrow. For emphasis, his new pet Radarr began to play what sounded like a sound track from a soap opera.

"Please dad? Just one little question?"

The dramatic effect of the music was starting to take it's hold. After two seconds, his father sighed again.

"Fine, fine! Geez, you're worse than your mother when she wants something…"

"I heard that…" A sleepy, muffled voice next to him hissed.

"Dad!"

"Oh, right, right… What was the question?"

Aerrow rolled his eyes before shoving his father's sword at him.

"Why is this thing next to you when you sleep? You said yourself once…" The little boy cleared his throat and did an impression of his father, deep voice included "'This terra will never be discovered by Cyclonia, not in a million years'. So, why is it in here tonight?" He finished.

His father considered this for a minute. What should he tell his young son? That Cyclonians had in fact followed them home? That one, stupid Talon must have gotten away?

Never did it strike him that one of his own squadron had betrayed them.

"Uh…"

Unable to look into his son's eager eyes, the man shrugged.

"Because… um…"

"Because your father's been around Maurice for too long and needs to get a life" Aerrow's mother mumbled sleepily. Aerrow looked at his father with a look that reminded him of a deflated balloon.

"Aw… Seriously/! But that's so la~ame!" He whined. His mother sat up and shot her son a look that was universally known as the 'Shut up or die' glare. Aerrow gulped and began inching for the door.

"O-okay, I was just wonderin'… See ya!"

The young boy probably broke speed records trying to run to his room fast enough. His father turned to his wife with a grateful expression.

"Cardinal, thanks, I'm not sure I could've told-"

"Nathan?"

"Yes?"

"Shut up and go to sleep. It's four o'clock in the morning and we've got work to do tomorrow" Cardinal warned. Nathan checked his clock.

"But… If it's four o' clock in the morning, doesn't that mean tomorrow is today-"

"I said, GO TO SLEEP!"

"Right, right, sleeping, right" Nathan panicked, lying down quickly, afraid of his wife's early morning wrath.

No one was aware that the man who was soon to be forever known as the Dark Ace was stalking through their home.

We ALL have work to do tomorrow He thought wryly.

* * *

I'm not exactly sure what's wrong with me, but I actually had a dream about this. Yes, a dream. Most of my dreams insprie my stories. A recent group of nightmares where I can't scream is a plan in one of my other stories.

But, besides that, I'm _to~tally_ normal! *shot*

Review, mr readers. Or I _will _find you *creepy music*

Peace out People!


End file.
